The present disclosure generally relates to coating material applicators and more specifically, but not by limitation, to an apparatus for applying a coating material such as stain to a surface such as a deck, characterized by a generally planar surface with intentional gaps between elements (e.g., boards of a deck).
In the past, it has been difficult to apply stain to the opposed surfaces of the boards in the gaps of decks since pad type applicators have been preferred to apply the stain to the deck. Alternatively or in addition to the pad type applicator, a conventional brush has been known to be used to apply stain both to the planar surface and to the opposed surfaces in the gaps. Using a brush, however, has been found to be time consuming and awkward, necessitating stooping to reach the deck elements with the brush.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.